


Pink Tourmaline

by kpotats



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan is Whipped, Chan is Senior, Chanho - Freeform, Gay, High School Lover, High school Boyfriends, LGBTQ Themes, Lee Know is one year younger, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, What are they official ship name actually?, banginho, demiromantic characters, gay story, minchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: Pink Tourmaline is a stone germ for people who were born in October. Pink Tourmaline is an extraordinary crystal for cleansing the emotional body of destructive feelings and old wounds accumulated over time. It releases guilt, worry, depression, and anxieties, and guides those emotions into self-love.Minho had been dating Chan for almost 7 months but a conversation during break time made him rethink about their relationship.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 19





	Pink Tourmaline

**The bells ring** indicates it’s break time. The teacher concludes her lesson before letting the students go to their break. Minho was packing up his belonging. He didn’t like to leave his desk in a mess. He likes to be neat and clean. “Yoo Minho! Hurry up. I’m starving” His friend yelled from outsides the classroom door. They will wait for all of their group friends before going to the canteen every day.

“Canteen ain’t go anywhere” Minho walked to his friends who were waiting for him.

“But the food will if we ain’t gonna hurry up” spoked on of his friends and the other giggled while Minho just rolled his eyes. They start to walk towards the canteen. Once buying their foods, they walked to the school field to seat at their usual table. They like to sit there because it was out of the canteen’s noises. They were talking about random things while eating until a topic changes to dating.

“Hey Minho. What do you think the best date is?” asked one of his friends, who sat opposite him.

“Why do you ask me?” answered Minho with another question after drinking his iced chocolate.

“Well, because you the only one who’s dating in this group. Duh” muttered his other friends with a ‘isn’t that obvious’ face. The others agreed. Minho sighed. 

“Is not like you guys never date before” Minho finished his sandwich.

“Yoo, just answer the question” whined his other friends. All eyes were at Minho now.

“Well, I never went on a date actually but I think the best ---” Minho can’t finish his words when somebody interrupted him.

“Wait wait wait … what did you just said?” Minho’s friends look at him confused.

“If you let me finish first” but he was been interrupted again.

“NOO! You said that you haven’t went on a date before” commented his friend.

“Ermm yeah I never” acknowledge Minho. Nodding his eyes. Still clueless what’s the big deal never went to a date. All of his friends now gave him a shock fast.

“So you told me that, you’ve been dating Chris for likes 5/6 months but you guys never went on date?” his friend who were sitting beside him asked.

“Its actually almost 7 months but yeah we never went on a date. So what?” replied Minho.

“Don’t tell me you guys never kiss also”

“Yoo, didn’t you forgot they always making out infront of the school. They got no chills”

“But seriously tho, why you never went to a date with Chris?” asked one of his friend when the other were busy talking about his dating life.

“He never asks me” claimed Minho.

“So, you just admitted to us that you’re bottom” grinned his other friends. Their attention switch to Minho back.

“I’m a sub didn’t mean I’m a bottom. Besides, I got all the attention, cuddles and kisses” Minho steal some fries from his friend’s plate.

“Don’t you feel like you want to go on a date?” asked his friend after smacking Minho’s hands who was stealing his fries.

“What’s the big deal?” for Minho, him and Chan were doing just fine without dating.

“Well, dating, especially years into a relationship, will remind you why you kept seeing this individual in the first place. Real-life dates give you opportunities to talk about real-life topics and discussions. Going on dates gives you two more to reflect on, more to talk about, more inside jokes to share. Overall, dating is healthy for your relationship and your mood and will make you feel closer to your partner with each passing moment. Couples who date are happier for longer and are the same couples that have happy partnerships for years and years to come.” Explained his friends like a love expert. Their jaws were hanging.

“Well, is not like we didn’t go to date. We often hang out at my house” stated Minho. 

“Pftt, is not ideal date you know? A date must –” Minho was no longer focus anymore to the conversation. He was thinking about his relationship with Chan.

He had been dating the senior for almost 7months but they usually hang out at his house. To think back, Minho never knew where Chan’s house is. After school, Chan usually had job to do so they often hang out when Chan has off time from works. But, the will hang out at Minho’s place only. Minho once asked Chan what he works for and he said that he works at a dobby and never mentioned where. He never mentioned to Minho his work place and his home location. Chan had no car nor bicycle; he just walks to the school but He never let Minho drove him to his work place after school. Minho just realized all of these just now. He was snapped out of his mind when the bell rang indicates the break time had finish and it was the 2nd half of the school days. 

**“Hey, I’m free today. Wanna hangout at your place?”** It was the end day of school. Minho will meet Chan at the school’s parking lot.

“Sure” Minho smiled but not as wide as he used to. He still thinking about the conversation he had with his friends during the break.

They walked together into Minho’s car, hand in hand. All of the people in the school know they dating. Including the cleaners and security guards. After starting the car engine, Minho drove out of the school. Chan never take the driving lesson even he was older than Minho. When Minho asked why, Chan just shrugged with “I don’t think the car is my type”. And they never spoke about it again.

Once arrived, Chan greet Minho’s maids. Chan is man with manner. He will greet whoever he wants. Minho always complained when they first start dating but eventually, he gets used to it, Well did I mentioned Minho is a rich kid ? No, his parents are. Not him. But still, Minho come from a rich family. No, they didn’t live in a mansion. They just have a big villa. His parents didn’t fancy a big house with only small amount of people living in it. Minho got the entire 3rd floor for himself. They walked into Minho’s room. His room was big. Its like you having a penthouse in a villa. He got his snack corner, a kitchen with fridge (not mini), he got 2 tv in it, one for games and one for movie etc. He also have a computer and laptop in the room. Not to mention Minho’s house have Movie room on the first floor. And not to mention Minho’s bathroom that has no door (“Why need door went I’m the only one here. My parents or maids will just ring the bells to call for me” Minho stated one time when Chan first visit)

The first time Chan went to the house, he was speechless. He had never know how rich people live. But Minho’s level of richness was beyond. (His parents’ richness). Chan never got to have what Minho’s have. But, he still feel thankful for what he have now. 

“What chu wanna watch?” asked Chan, sitting on the couch will Minho was taking the snacks. 

“Played whatever” replied Minho. Still focusing on the snack and the break’s conversation. He walked towards Chan who was waiting him after getting all the snacks he wants.

After several minutes they cuddling while watching The Untamed, Chan realized that Minho was awfully quiet. He used to comment here and there wherever stories they were watching. He used to demand kisses and Chan to feed him. But not right now. He just let Chan cuddle him and he one hundred percent sure that Minho’s didn’t pay any attention to the drama.

“Hey Hun. What’s wrong?” He poked Minho’s cheek when he received no responded. He repeats his question when Minho’s eyes lock to his.

“Uh, I’m fine” muttered Minho heartlessly. The change of tone in Minho’s voice also different from his usual cheerful tone.

“Baby, Are you sure nothing wrong?” Minho just hummed, now focused on the drama. 

Chan who didn’t like the change in Minho, sit up from his cuddle and took the remote to switch off the tv.

“Chan! I’m watching!” Scolded Minho, now sitting down besides Chan also.

“No baby. You’ve been quiet today. I know there something so just tell me please” spoked Chan softly looking into Minho’s eyes.

Minho know he had been different around Chan today. This is all because of the conversation during the break. He knows sooner or later he got to talk about it with Chan. And he knows, He can’t get away from Chan. They’ve been dating for almost 7months of course at this point they know each other well.

Minho sighed. “Why do you want to date me?” Minho asked before looking at Chan. That question made Chan speechless. He didn’t expect Minho will ask him that kind of question. _Is this like confessing ‘I LOVE YOU?’_ muttered Chan to himself. Yeah, they never said I Love You to each other because both of them demiromantic. And they never had sex. Just make out and touching each other here and there. Nothing beyond that.

“Because at first you know. You popular of course. And then we start dating without knowing much about each other, right? And after spent my time with you, you are more than that. I like you for who you are. I swear I date you not because of money. I just like you. I can describe all the reasons right now if you want” explained Chan. Minho smiled for a while.

Yes, they didn’t know each other so much when they start dating. Heck, even Minho never knew Chan exist in his school. They dating because Chan save him one day from a thief. After getting to know each other and knowing Chan went to the same school ask him, Minho’s the one who confesses first. At first, their intention was just to experimenting. But here they are now, madly in love with each other but afraid to said it. 

“Then, why I never know where’s your house is?” whispered Minho, Chan almost didn’t hear it at first. 

“Is this why you so quiet today?” sighed Chan. He knows sooner or later Minho need to know about his home location. 

“I never know where your house is. I never know about your workplace. Hence, we never even went to dates” Minho still said in a quiet voice. He didn’t want this matter to be their arguments.

Chan didn’t respond for a while. He didn’t know how to explain to Minho why he didn’t tell him all about it.

“I tell you everything about me. I even told you where my cats’ grave is. Heck, I even told you about my own apartment 50 km away from here” Minho continued when Chan just silent.

Chan answered after a while “Is not that I didn’t want to tell you It just that …. Its hard to explain.” 

Minho gave Chan a weird look “Why is so hard for me to know where’s your house is? Why is so hard to take me on a date?” Minho raised his voice but still not loud enough

“Minho please, I tell you one day but not now. Please” pleaded Chan. He still not ready to reveal his real life to Minho.

“I’m sorry Chan but I wait for 7 months for you to tell me. You can just say you cheated on me” remarked Minho. 

“Nooo, Of course I’m not cheating on you . It just….” Chan tried to explain but Minho interrupted first.

“So if not, then tell me or not, we breaking up now” Minho said that without meaning it. He just wants to know the answer. Chan widen his eyes from hearing Minho saying that. He didn’t expect for Minho breaking up with him just because he didn’t want to tell Minho about his house.

After 30sec (Who’s counting?) of silence, Minho had enough of it. “Go Chan, I want to be alone” Minho stand up and walked towards his bed.

“Minho please …” Chan standing up also.

“No Chan. Explain or leave before I call the guard” Minho was tucking himself under the blanket now. His back facing Chan.

“I’m sorry” Chan whispered after a while before took his bag and when out from the room. Minho start to cry after hearing the door closed.

On his way home, Chan thinking about what Minho had said to him. Minho never pressure him about his home or workplace. He didn’t expect also Minho ask him about dates. Let just said that the real reasons Chan didn’t want Minho to know is because Chan was in different class, way different than Minho’s richness. He was so in love with Minho so he afraid if he reveals his true life, Minho will leave him. When Minho said that he wants to break up, it break Chan’s heart. He rather Minho broke up with him for his real life than broke up with him without knowing anything. So, he makes up his mind. 

Since Chan has no car and money for public transportation’s fare, he walked one hour to his house. Yes, his house from Minho’s house was so far. It also took him 45 minutes walks to school actually but his father always drops him by motorcycle before he goes to work.

“Maa, I’m back” Chan walked in into their home. He searches for his mom in the house. When he didn’t see her, he walked to the back and saw his mother was scrubbing the laundry.

“Maa, did we have new laundry today?” Chan asked nearing his mom.

“Hi Chris. Yeah, we have 3 new baskets of laundry today. I’m doing our laundry first. Go eat first, I left you some for lunch. Your brother took a nap after he ate” They both smiled remember the little boy in the house.

“All right ma, I already finished my schoolwork so I come to help you after this” After his mother hummed, he went inside to change his school uniform. Then, he went to the kitchen not before pecking his little brother head who were whining in his sleep. That little boy always knows how to make him forget about his problems even in sleep. 

After eating the lunch, he went to help his mother to do the laundry. His mother took wage to wash people’s laundry while his father work as a cleaner at the town shopping mall. His mother used to work there as well but she need stop working after Felix, Chris little brother born. Since then, his mother work from home. That was Chan job actually. After school, he will help his mother with the laundry. Because well, they didn’t have washing machine. They just use their hands and brush. 

Let me tell you how was Chan life is. As you can guess already, he was born in a poor family. His house was so 360 degree different from Minho’s villa. His house was more smaller than Minho’s smaller room in his house. (Which is the store room, Minho’s toilets also big) Chan’s house only have 3 doors; the entrance, bedroom and bathroom. But because they wash laundry at the back of the house, his father made a new space to go to the back, but they just closed the space using a board and some bricks to hold it. The family of 4 shared bedroom. They don’t even have bed, they just sleep on blanket (Felix is extra, he got a toto blanket for himself). And, they only have 2 phone, Nokia brand which have the keypad. One for his father and one for the house. 

But, they happy of what they have. Yes, maybe complaints here or there but isn’t that every family no matter what class do too? They just happy that they still have house to sleep in, they have food to eat everyday even not enough. But they still happy. And that’s what matter.

Chan was actually zoned out while helping his mother and his mother noticed it. So, even his mother is 46 years old, she still a childish. So, she threw a cloth to his son face. (Don’t worry, its Felix’s baby cloth). Chan’s snapped out of his thought went he feel his wet face and look at his mother.

“Maa, What you doing” whined Chan. Pouting to his mother. Gives the cloth to his mother back.

“Hehe, you look so stress. I just want to make you happy” chuckled his Mother. Chan smiled by hearing that.

“I’m not stress” disagree Chan, continue to scrub the cloth. His mother cupped Chan’s face so Chan attention was at her.

“I’m your mother Chris. I’ve been raising you until now and forever. And I’m human too. Of course I know how stress look. So tell me dear son” his mother spoked softly. She let go of Chan’s face.

Chan sighed “You know I’ve been dating Minho right?” his mother nodded. Didn’t want to interrupt her son.

“So, he ask me about our house. Why I never show him my house” muttered Chan, continued to scrub the next cloth.

“Then, what’s the problem with it?” asked his mother softly.

“Minho comes from a rich family Ma. I’m afraid he will leave me because of our condition. I like him mom. Heck, I love him too hard now to let him go” explained Chan.

His mother wipes her hands and hold Chan’s hand. “Chris, if he didn’t love you because we poor. You need to let him go. How can you be in love with someone who can’t love the whole you? But, I know Minho will never live you, he also fall hard in you. Based on the text you guys exchanged” grinned her mother.

Because the family shared phone, his mother will sometimes read their conversation when a new message pop up. Chan always feel embarrass and warned Minho not to sexting him.

“Mom” whined Chan. “So, I want to ask. Can I bring him tomorrow after school?” asked Chan. Scrubbing the last cloth in the basket.

“Of course, I want to meet him. You need I really want to see him, Oh my, I need to ask your father to bought something at the mall so we can feed him tomorrow” Her mother stand up and went inside the house to inform her husband. Chan just let her be.

After a while, his mother sat back beside him and continue her works. “Chan, don’t think to much okay? I know we not rich like them but I assured you that nothing can’t stop your guys loves. If he didn’t like our poor family, then you have to let him leave and proof him wrong in the future. We a strong people” said his mother, flashing her bicep like a strong woman. Chan chuckled continued their works.

**Chan always** arrived at school first before Minho because he father need to go to work and he’ll wait Minho at the school parking lot. After waiting for 10minutes, he saw Minho’s car drove in the parking lot. When Minho get out of the car and saw Chan, he locked his car and walked towards him. When they standing in front of each other, no one muttered anything for a while.

“Hey” Minho spoked softly. Still didn’t look into Chan’s face. Chan replied back. Minho’s hands were holding his bag’s strip and Chan hands was tuck in his pants. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday” Chan spooked. Still arranging his words in his head.

“Noo Noo. I should be the one apologizes. I forced you went you still not ready to tell me. I don’t care anymore. You can tell me when you ready” Minho took Chan’s hands out into his hands.

“No, what you said yesterday was right. So, ermm,, I’ve been thinking if you wanna come to my house after school?” Chan put his hand behind his neck.

“Really?” Minho was beyond happy. Finally, he can meet Chan’s family. Chan nodded his head.

“Okay. I wait for you after school” Minho kissed Chan first. How he didn’t know how nervous Chan was feeling. Today will be 50/50 his luck. Either Minho’s left him or not. He needs to wait after school too know. They make out for a while until the bell rings indicates the first class almost start.

After the last class ended, Minho excited was beyond. He waits Chan at the hallway to the Seniors’ classroom. (Every grade has their own floor.) After he saw a familiar curly blonde hair, he jogged to him and took his wrist.

“Woo, Minho Chill” chuckled Chan nervously but still followed Minho to his car after saying bye to his friends.

“I can’t wait. You know I’m an impatient person” Minho let go of his boyfriend wrist to take out his key. “You sure you don’t want to drive?” Minho asked.

“Nahh, I just show you the way” Chan opened the passenger door and sit in.

Minho started the car engine and drove off from the school. Minho was so excited and Chan can feel his happy energy. He asked Chan if he wore a proper outfit. He also ask about his parents and little brother. He even asked if he should bring something for his mother. Even Chan declined, Minho still stop in front of the gift shop.

“What should I buy?” Minho looking for the perfect gift while Chan was standing beside him. He was been drag by Minho himself. He pull Chan out of the car using all his energy. 

“Okay, how about you bought as a cake?” Chan suggested after seeing the café across the shop. Minho looked at Chan first and looked outside the shops to see the café.

“I know food will be the best choice. Let’s go” After politely saying bye to the gift shop’s worker, Minho drag Chan to cross the road. Once inside, Minho walked to the display glass.

“So, what do your family likes?” Minho looked at Chan for suggestion. It his family after all. First, Chan just suggested to buy only one slice of cake but Minho’s want to buy the whole cake so they having an argument in front of the display glass until a worker have to stop their bickering. 

“Okay, How about you buy 3 slices of cake. For my parents and Felix” Chan said after apologizing to the worker and looked at Minho. 

“Okay I bough 5 slices of cakes. One for me and one for you also. No complaint. So which one?” Minho demanded. After choosing the cake, Minho paid for it and walked back towards his car.

“Wow Chan, your house was really far from my house.” Minho uttered. Can’t believe that Chan had to walk home a long way from his house. Because Chan is a stubborn kid who won’t let Minho drop him by his car. Chan just muttered a yeah.

As Minho was getting near to Chan’s house, Chan was getting more nervous. He didn’t know how to expect Minho’s reaction when he sees his house. Heck, he even thinks that Minho never come to this neighbourhood.

“So which turn should I take?” Chan snapped out of his thought. They now stopping at the T-junction. 

“Erm, you can park your car over there” Chan pointed to the shop which look abandon. Minho just followed what Chan has instructed. He was so excited to meet Chan’s family.

“Is this your house?” Minho asked while looking at the shop. It really look creepy.

“No you dummy. We need to walk after this” Chan chuckled. Minho gives him questioning look.

“Why can I take my car straight in front of your house?” Minho asked.

“Well erm. Just follow me okay. Here, let me take the cakes” Chan change the topic immediately and went out of the car. Minho followed suit. Once Minho locked the car, Chan took Minho hands and they continue to walk hands in hands.

“Chan, are you sure this is the way to your house? You are not trying to kill me right?” Minho nervously said. But he tried to make a joke to lighten the mood. They were now walking down the trail in the wood. Is not a woods, it was just palm oil plantation to be exact. 

Chan just smiled. He knows Minho will react like that just by judging his surroundings. He didn’t even see his house yet. They continue to walk until they saw few houses, its not like a house build with bricks. It’s a house which built with some wooden planks. Chan lead Minho to the first house on the right.

“Maa, I’m back” Chan yelled after opened the door. Chan let Minho in. Because of the small house, they easily spotted Chan’s mother.

“Hey Chan. Ah, You must be Minho” Chan’s mother smiled when he saw Minho. Minho smiled back.

Minho was speechless to be honest. He didn’t expect all of these things at all. He didn’t expect that Chan was living like this. He was so speechless. He looked at the house. Don’t judge him. He’s not a bitch rich kid. He just, he never been in this situation before so he just didn’t know how to react.

“Come Minho, I prepared you guys lunch. Chan, bring Felix please. We eat together” His Mother lead Minho to the kitchen. There are one small table in the kitchen. Chan’s mother asked Minho to sit on a chair that was different from other chairs. 

“That chair we only used when we have guest” explained Chan’s Mother, without being asked. Minho gives his famous cat smile back. 

They heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. “Minho, met my brother, Felix. Felix, say hi to Minho hyung” Minho looked at the little kid. He has so many freckles on his face which is cute. He’s is really cute. Cuter than Chan.

“Hey Felix, can I tell you that you’re more cute than your brother?” Minho said to Felix who was just look at him with his big eyes. He tried to adapt and open himself with the family.

“I’m cute” Felix grinned back. Chan just rolled his eyes. And Sit besides Minho while he helped Felix to sit on his chair.

“Maa, Minho bought foods for us” Chan hand her the paper bags that contains boxes of cakes.

“Oh, you didn’t have to Minho” His mother thanked Minho and took out the boxes one by one.

“Of course I need to. Besides, Chan wants a cake” Minho jokingly use Chan’s named in it. Chan glare at him. His mother chuckled when she heard it and muttered “Chan has a sweet tooth so of course he wants:

“CAKE CAKEE!!!” shouted Felix happily. 

“Felix, if you promise to eat your veggie, I give you your cakes” Chan spoked. Felix cried for a while because he didn’t want to eat the green things but because his brother promised him a cake and he wont die, he ate the greens. Minho scolded Chan jokingly because he made Felix cried and Minho tried to help persuade the little boy. They continue to talk while having their lunch.

Minho learn everything about Chan and his family. He knew the family don’t need any sympathy but he can’t help himself to be sympathy. He almost cried when Chan’s mother told to him about their family condition. Minho helped Chan to wash the dishes after the meals. Minho insisted when Chan declined his helped. Chan house didn’t have a sink or a dishwasher (Duhh, obviously). So, they need to wash the dishes using the tap water that they also use for doing laundry behind Chan’s house. They didn’t talk at all.

“Mino yung, Play” Felix hugged Minho’s back and look up to Minho was shocked to feel something hugging his back. He learns that Felix was 2 years old and cannot talk much.

“Felix, go play inside first” Scolded Chan softly. Minho glare at him.

“Chan, he speaking to me now shush. Felix, I played with you after this. Okay?” Felix yelp okay and run into the house.

“You don’t need to pampered him to much” sighed Chan.

“Let me have my own little brother” Minho blurked to Chan. (You know, the thing you do when you put your tongue out to mock someone). Chan just rolled his eyes for Minho’s childish behaviour but smiled.

After they finish their work, Minho went inside to play with Felix who was playing with his toy car and Chan went to find his mother. Even they have new laundry to wash today, they will never do it when they having guest in their house. After that, he played together with Felix and Minho.

“Yung, look” Felix show the game he plays on Minho’s Iphone. Chan shocked at first. Felix never been exposed to the technology. He afraid Felix will throw a tantrum next time because he wants a phone to play games.

“Don’t worry Chan. I give him play for a moment” Minho explained when he sees the Chan’s discomfort face. Chan just nod but still worried. Felix show Chan what he was playing on the phone. Minho stayed at the house for a while. He talked with Chan and his mother. Then, he got to meet Chan’s father who were come back home from works.

“Honey, Minho bring us cakes. Let’s eat together like a tea time” spoked Chan’s mother. Actually, they all forgot about the cakes (including the writer). “Yeay Cakes” Felix yelled happily. Chan’s father smile and pecked Felix’s head. Chan’s mother prepared the tea and they walked together to sit at the small table. Felix sit on Minho’s lap because they have not enough spaced and chairs so Minho’s volunteer his laps. They enjoy their evening while having some chit chat about school and Minho’s family. Minho tried to explain without offended anyone. You know, try not to bragging about his wealthy. 

“Its almost night. I think Minho need to go back home” Chan said after they finished their cakes. He did need a clock to know what times is it. Seeing the sun was setting down, he knows it’s turning dark soon.

“Yeah, I enjoy my time here until I forgot I have my own parents” chuckled Minho.

“Aww, wanna play” whined Felix. Feelings sad that his new friend has to leave. “Don’t worry Felix I will come back” Minho squat down to be the same level as Felix and ruffled his hair. He like to ruffled Chan’s hair so he will do the same with Felix.

“Oh, do you walk here?” asked his father. He didn’t see other vehicles when he comes to the house. So he assumed Minho must be walking here.

“No, I parked the car at the main road because Chan asked to” Minho stated matter of fact. Chan just shrugged.

“We will go first” Chan spoked fast don’t want to extend the conversation. Felix demand to follow them so Minho willingly carries him. After saying bye to Chan’s parents, they walked out to his father motorcycle. His father had asked Chan to use his motor to bring Minho to his car. 

“Felix, you need to behave on the bike okay?” Chan pleaded to his baby brother. His brother nodded and hug Minho. He sits between both of them, but Felix sit on Minho’s lap and his small back lean on his brother’s back. Chan starts the motor engine. Its an old motor so it takes time to start the engine.

“Don’t we need to wear helmets?” Asked Minho. Its actually his first time riding a motorcycle. So he feels weird.

“Nahh, its just a short ride. But, please take care of Felix” Chan start to ride his bike. Truth to Chan’s words, Minho already saw his car at the shop. After parked his bike besides the car, Minho’s get up from the motor seat bringing Felix with him.

“Thanks for bringing me to your house” smiled Minho. Still carrying Felix in his arms. Felix won’t let him go.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I have to kept this thing secret from you” Chan muttered.

“Why Chan? Because you think I will judge you?” Asked Minho.

“Well because we living in the different world” stated Chan. Minho smiled softly.

“Channie, I don’t care if you poor. Heck, I don’t even care if you not a human. I just like you for who you are. No, I LOVE YOU” there, Minho said the words that make Chan widen his eyes.

“Ckis yung not human?” They moment being interrupted by Felix who didn’t understand what they are saying but just understand the words not human. And yeah, he spoked Chan real name that sound like the word ‘kiss’. Both of them just chuckled.

“I love you too Minho. That’s why I’m afraid to show you my true life because I have falling in love hard with you. I don’t want to lose you” Chan holds Minho’s free hands.

“LOVE!” yelled Felix happily. His parents and Chan use to said that word to him so he understand it.

“Hey Felix, do you like my car?” Minho show Felix his car which behind them. Felix give a confused look because he never sees a car before.

“LIKE” yelled the little kid. Not understand anything except for the like word.

“Felix, Minho hyung need to go home. His parents miss him” Chan said to the said kids.

“Felix love mom dad” still not care about his brother. Minho chuckled and mocked Chan.

“Yepp, Minho love Minho’s mom and dad too. So Minho need to go home” Minho spoked in a 3rd person just to make Felix happy.

After a few more pleading from Chan and soft words from Minho, Felix surrender and went to sit in front of Chan at the motorcycles. They talked for a while and the reasons why Chan didn’t want to bring Minho’s car into the plantation because he didn’t want Minho’s car dirty. Minho rolled his eyes with an answered “Is not like I care and Is not like you don’t know how to wash my car”. Chan smiled back.

“Thanks for accepting me” Chan said. Minho smiled and kissed Chan which Chan kissed back. They kissed for seconds because Felix interrupted as usual. After saying bye and ruffled Felix hair again and Chan of course, he went to his car and start his engine. He waved bye for the last time that evening and drove off to his own home. When he didn’t see Minho’s car anymore, Chan rode back his motor to his own house.

“Do you like Minho hyung?” asked Chan, securing Felix who was sitting in front of him.

“LIKE” Felix grinned to Chan. Chan grinned back. Arrived home, after Chan help Felix to get down, Felix run into the house and yelled “ PAPA MAMA, KIS YUNG KISS MINO YUNG ” while showing the kissing gestured with his small hands. 

Since then, their love was getting more stronger. Minho will visit Chan’s family after school now. He also took Felix for a drive around the town which Felix always beg for more. He always brings food or some gift to the family. They getting more happier each day and yeah, they never went to a fancy dating but spending their times together is a date for them. Poor or rich, nothing can’t stop their loves for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Sorry For any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
> 2\. Leave kudos and comments so I can improve my writing. (if you want of course)  
> 3\. Check out my other stories.
> 
> Tumblr: kpotats


End file.
